Resident Evil Nursery Rythmes
by Hammer of god
Summary: Nursery rythmes with your favorite RE characters!
1. Jack Krauser And Jill Valentine

_**Resident Evil Nursery Rhythms: **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**_

_**Chapter One: Jack Krauser And Jill Valentine**_

**Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a grenade launcher  
but Jacks arm went berserk and he lost his balance  
Jill slipped as well and went down full of malice  
Up got Jack, and village did trot As fast as he could caper  
He went to a farm and bound his arm  
With vinegar and brown paper. **


	2. An Antidote a day

**Resident Evil Nursery Rhythms**

**Chapter Two: Antidote A Day**

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing**

**An antidote a day keeps the T-Virus away  
Antidote in the morning – G-Virus warning  
Antidote at night - starves the Plagos outright  
have an antidote going to bed - knock the T-Veronica Virus on the head  
Three each day, seven days a week - ruddy antidote, ruddy cheek**


	3. Jack Krauser Is Nimble

**Resident Evil Nursery Rhythms**

**Chapter Three: Jack Krauser Be nimble**

**Jack Krauser be nimble  
Jack Krauser be quick  
Jack Krauser jump over  
The Cultstick**


	4. The House That Jack Krauser Built

**Resident Evil Nursery Rhythms **

**The House That Jack Krauser built.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing**

**This is the house that Jack Krauser built!  
This is the plagos that lay in the house that Jack Krauser built.  
This is the rat that ate the plagos  
That lay in the house that Jack Krauser built.**

This is the cat that killed the rat  
That ate the Plagos that lay in the house that Jack Krauser built.  
This is the cerebus that worried the cat  
That killed the rat that ate the Plagos  
That lay in the house that Jack Krauser built.

This is the zombie cow with the crumpled horn  
That tossed the cerebus that worried the cat  
That killed the rat that ate the Plagos  
That lay in the house that Jack Krauser built.

This is the iron maiden all forlorn  
That milked the zombie cow with the crumpled horn  
That tossed the cerebus that worried the cat  
That killed the rat that ate the plagos  
That lay in the house that Jack Krauser built.

This is the Garrador all tattered and torn  
That kissed the iron maiden all forlorn  
That milked the zombie cow with the crumpled horn  
That tossed the cerebus that worried the cat  
That killed the rat that ate the Plagos  
That lay in the house that Jack Krauser built.

This is Saddler all shaven and shorn  
That married the Garrador all tattered and torn  
That kissed the iron maiden all forlorn  
That milked the zombie cow with the crumpled horn  
That tossed the cerebus that worried the cat  
That killed the rat that ate the plagos  
That lay in the house that Jack Krauser built.

This is the Zombie Crow that screeched in the morn  
That waked Saddler all shaven and shorn  
That married the garrador all tattered and torn  
That kissed the iron maiden all forlorn  
That milked the zombie cow with the crumpled horn  
That tossed the cerebus that worried the cat  
That killed the rat that ate the plagos  
That lay in the house that Jack Krauser built.

This is the villager sowing his corn  
That kept the zombie crow that screeched in the morn  
That waked Saddler all shaven and shorn  
That married the garrador all tattered and torn  
That kissed the iron maiden all forlorn  
That milked the zombie cow with the crumpled horn  
That tossed the Cerebus that worried the cat  
That killed the rat that ate the Plagos  
That lay in the house that Jack Krauser built!


	5. Little Osman Saddler

**Resident Evil Nursery Rhythms **

**Little Osman Saddler**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Little Osman Saddler has lost all his Ganados  
And doesn't know where to find them.  
Leave them alone and they'll come home,  
Bringing their pitchforks behind them.  
Little Osman Saddler fell fast asleep  
And dreamt he heard them yelling,  
But when he awoke, he found it a joke,  
For they were all still rebelling.  
Then up he took his little crook  
Determined for to find them.  
he found them indeed, but it made his heart bleed,  
For they left their blood behind them.  
It happened one day, as Saddler did stray  
Into a meadow hard by,  
There he espied their blood side by side  
All hung on a tree to dry.  
he heaved a sigh, and wiped his eye,  
And over the hillocks went rambling,  
And tried what he could,  
As a terrorist cult group leader should,  
To tack again each to its slave.**


	6. Three blind Garrodor's

**Resident Evil Nursery Rhythms **

**Three Blind Garrodor's **

**Three blind garrodor's, three blind garrodor's,  
See how they run, see how they run,  
They all ran after the Leon guy ,  
Who cut off their throats with a combat knife,  
Did you ever see such a thing in your life,  
As three blind garrodor's?**


	7. Undead Peter, Flesh Eater

**Resident Evil Nursery Rhythms **

**undead Peter, Flesh Eater**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin**

**undead Peter, undead Peter, Flesh eater,  
Had a meal and couldn't keep her!  
He put her in a prison cell,  
And there he munched on her very well!**


	8. Pop! Goes The Protagonist

**All around the Spencer Estate  
The Hunter chased the officer  
The Hunter thought 'twas all in fun.  
Pop! goes the officer. ** **A Peseta for an upgrade  
A peseta for a Mauser..  
That's the way the peseta's go.  
Pop! goes Krauser.** **Up and down the City Road,  
In and out of the Licker,  
That's the way the Ammo goes.  
Pop! goes the Bike chick.** **Half a pound of Green Herbs,  
Half a pound of red ones,  
Mix it up and make it nice,  
Pop! goes the Protagonist.**


	9. Ickory, Yuckity, Hair!

**Ickory, Yuckity, hair!**

**Ickory, yuckity, hair!  
The zombies crawled up the stairs.  
The gunner capped one,  
That zombie fell down!  
Ickory, Yuckity, hair!**


	10. It's gushing! It's squirting!

**It's Gushing, It's squirting!** By Joshua Carlson

**It's gushing, it's squirting;  
The hunter is hurting!  
Got shot in his head** **a .357, he dreads.  
Blam! Another one helps the squirting!** **blood, blood, go away;  
Stain my clothes another day  
**


	11. Raccoon City is blowing up!

**Raccoon city is blowing up**

**By Joshua Carlson** **Raccoon city is blowing up,  
blowing up, blowing up. ** **Raccoon city is blowing up,  
My fair Jill.** **Take a gun and escape it,  
escape it, escape it . ** **Take a gun and escape it,  
My fair Alice. ** **How will survive this,  
survive this, survive this? ** **How will we survive this,  
My fair Claire? ** **Grab a shotgun and follow me,  
follow me, folow me. ** **Grab a shotgun and follow me** **my fair Ada. ** **Guns and ammo I have none,  
I have none, I have none. ** **Guns and ammo I have none,  
My fair Leon. ** **Shoot dem' zombies in the head,** **, In the head, in the head** **Shoot them zombies in the head,  
My fair Wesker. ** **Spare no licker, not even one,  
not even one, not even one. ** **Spare no licker, not even one,  
My fair Annette. ** **Avoid getting bitten, by a zombie  
by a zombie, by a zombie ** **Avoid getting bitten by a zombie  
My fair Birkin. ** **Blood and gore will wash away,  
Wash away, Wash away. ** **Blood and gore will wash away,  
My fair H.U.N.K** **Even blood in your eye, shall turn you over  
turn you over, turn you over. ** **Even blood in your eye will turn you over,  
My fair Nemesis. ** **If you're lucky, you'll last so long  
Last so long, Last so long. ** **If you're lucky, you'll last so long,  
My fair S.T.A.R.S**


	12. Little Miss Valentine

**Resident evil Nursery Rhythms**

**By Joshua Carlson**

**Little Miss Valentine sat by a vine  
spraying her wounds away  
Along came Nemesis  
Who pointed his RPG at her  
And frightened Miss Valentine away**


	13. Old Senile HUNK

**Resident evil Nursery Rhythms**

**By Joshua Carlson**

**Old Senile H.U.N.K  
Dug through some junk  
To get his TMP some ammo,  
When he dug through it all  
He was appalled  
So the TMP was left dry**


	14. What are guns made of?

**By Joshua Carlson.**

**What are guns made of?  
smoke and shells, and something else  
That's what guns are made of !**

**  
What are zombies made of?  
flesh and blood and all things dead  
That's what zombies are made of!**


	15. The Licker

**By Joshua Carlson.**

**The Lickers coming on his bloody paws  
With bloody teeth and with skin of scars  
So scream you screwed ones and have lots of fear  
The bloody mutant creature will shed no tear**

If you stay where you are, you're not too bright  
That could lead to your death, so say goodnight

So pump your shotgun and say your prayers


	16. Weary, Weary quite scary

**By Joshua Carlson.**

**Weary, weary quite scary,  
How does your gun reload?  
With silver shells which everyone hails  
And bloody zombies all in your abode.**


	17. I don't want to go to Raccoon anymore

**By Joshua Carlson.**

I don't want to go to Raccoon

No more, more, more.

There's a big fat zombie

At my door, door, door.

It bit me on the neck

it pushed me to the floor

I don't want to go to Raccoon

No more, more, more


	18. Bullets, dollar a shell

**By Joshua Carlson.**

Bullets, a dollar a shell!  
The more you shoot, the bigger the hell.

bleeder, bleeder, street sweeper, Shot a hunter and could not beat her. Shot another, Did not kill her.


	19. Barry Burton went out to sea

**By Joshua Carlson.**

Barry Burton went to sea,  
.357 holster on his knee.  
He'll come back and visit me  
Bad actor, that Barry Burton

Barry Burton, strange but fair,  
has barely any hair.  
He has a sandwich fetish  
Strange Barry Burton


	20. I am a bleeding survivor

**By Joshua Carlson.**

I am a bleeding survivor

As in pain as I can be.  
And all the zombies in the city Are fighting over me!


	21. Rob the Zombie

**By Joshua Carlson.**

Rob the zombie, had to die  
bit the survivors and made them cry.  
When the SWAT team came out to play,  
Rob the zombie ran away


	22. Jack Krauser could eat no longer

**By Joshua Carlson**

**Jack Krauser could eat no longer  
His foe would eat much lead  
And so Jack Krauser killed his foe  
And stuffed the poor guys head.**


End file.
